This invention relates to a time correcting system for an electronic timepiece and more particularly to a time correcting system for adjusting both a slowing time and an advancing time. In an electronic timepiece, the reference pulse, for example which occurs at one second intervals, which is applied to a time measuring means, is the output signal of a dividing circuit receiving the output high frequency signal of oscillator including a quartz crystal resonator or the like. The converter such as stepping motor is actuated with the reference pulse and actuates hands such as a second hand to display time.
In such an electronic timepiece, the displayed time will be in error with variation of the oscillating frequency incorrect operation of the converter. Therefore, the displayed time has to be correctable.
If the time displayed is retarding or slowing, a correcting pulse but not the reference pulse is provided to the time measuring means. If the time displayed is advancing or running fast, the reference pulse is inhibited and not applied to the time measuring means.
Conventionally, in a time correcting system for an electronic timepiece there are switches for correcting slowing or retarding display time and advancing fast running display time. And there are independent circuits associated with these switches. Also, there is another switch to reset the dividing circuit.
Accordingly, in a conventional time correcting system, a space to set a plurality of switches is required. If these plural switches are replaced by multi-circuits and multi-contacts, the mechanism is complicated.